WHATT? I CAN'T HEAR IT
by hompimpagambreng
Summary: Pernah sekali Chanyeol memimpikan Baekhyun memakai gaun pengantin. CHANBAEK. Gender Switch. ONESHOT.


**WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR IT**

 _Hompimpagambreng_

"Wow bro, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menyemprotkan parfume di seluruh tubuhnya, termasuk kedua bokongnya. Bau menyengat memasuki indra penciumannya, membuat Sehun menutup hidungnya rapat-rapat sebelum dirinya keracunan. Chanyeol melirik Sehun sekilas, pria itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Semprot, semprot, semprot, semprot sampai wangi.

"Dasar sinting."

Namanya bukan Park Chanyeol jika tidak membuat Sehun harus mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang. Beberapa murid yang melewati mereka di koridor sekolah memberikan tatapan _Apa sih yang sedang dilakukannya?_ atau _Dasar norak_. Sehun menggeleng melihat sahabatnya sejak bayi itu.

"Aku sedang melakukan pendekatan. Nanti akan ku ceritakan padamu."

Sehun mengangguk. Dirinya duduk dibangku panjang depan kelasnya, matanya melirik kotak bekal Chanyeol kemudian membukanya, sandwich ikan tuna kesukaannya. Sehun memakannya satu. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih sibuk membenahi penampilannya, mulai dari membetulkan dasinya sampai menyisir rambutnya— _uhuk_ , Sehun tersedak. _What the hell_ , bagaimana bisa Chanyeol membawa sisir ke sekolah.

"Are you okay?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa melihat Sehun, ia sedang membetulkan tali sepatunya. _Oh God_ , sepatunya bahkan baru dan masih terlihat putih. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Jatuh cinta membuat Chanyeol yang sinting menjadi tambah sinting.

"Baiklah aku sudah selesai."

Chanyeol tersenyum menampilakan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapih. _Jangan-jangan giginya juga baru?_

"Mana bekalku?" Sehun memberikan kotak bekalnya pada Chanyeol.

"WHAT THE FUCK SEHUN KAU MEMAKAN BEKALKU?!"

"Hanya sepotong."

"Aku akan makan bersamanya."

Keduanya mendesah.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun, seniornya di sekolah. Hanya berbeda satu tahun dengannya. Gadis itu membuat hati Chanyeol terus berdebar-debar sampai rasanya ingin meledak. Bahkan dia bisa melihat bintang pada siang hari. Membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur untuk sekadar menanti hari esok, tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol beralasan bahwa sandwichnya sudah ia makan selagi menunggu Baekhyun keluar kelas, membuat gadis itu tertawa menampilkan eye smilenya, aah cantiknya. Kemudian keduanya makan bersama, diselingi obrolan-obrolan ringan. Rasanya dunia milik mereka berdua, dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan murid-murid yang lain, asalkan dia bisa bersama Baekhyun lautan pun akan disebranginya.

Semuanya berawal dari Baekhyun yang mengulurkan payung padanya dengan senyuman manisnya yang membuat kadar gula darahnya menaik. Saat itu hujan deras, dan awan sangat gelap. Tapi ketika Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dengan senyumannya hingga menampilkan eye smile, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa bisa melihat pelangi dan hatinya menjadi hangat.

"Kau bisa pakai payung ini. Aku sedang menunggu jemputan." Oh bahkan suaranya sangat indah sekali. Chanyeol sangat menyukainya.

Sejak itulah keduanya menjadi dekat, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama. Bahkan Chanyeol mulai berani mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang sampai depan rumahnya, meskipun arah rumah mereka berlawan. Tapi tidak apa, untuk Baekhyun apapun akan dia lakukan.

Baekhyun bilang masakan buatan ibunya sangat enak. Maka dari itu Chanyeol meminta ibunya setiap hari untuk membawakan bekal untuknya. Sekali lagi, jatuh cinta membuatmu gila.

Chanyeol selalu membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika mereka berdua—dirinya dan Baekhyun—berpacaran. Sungguh senang tiada tara. Rasanya, jika hari itu terjadi, kembang api akan keluar dari dalam dadanya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Chanyeol senyum-senyum sendiri, sampai kening Sehun berkerut.

"Apa kau ingin ke rumah sekit?" Sehun terlihat khawatir.

"Astaga, astaga. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan."

Chanyeol bangkit dari bangku, dan mondar-mandir sambil terus tersenyum. Ini merupakan hari ke lima belas Chanyeol makan siang bersama Baekhyun. Dan kau tahu? Seperti biasa, sekembalinya Chanyeol dari Baekhyun temannya itu selalu menjadi tidak waras. Berkelakuan aneh, dan kadar kesintingannya semakin bertambah.

"Oh Sehun bagaimana ini? Aku semakin jatuh cinta padanya."

Oh bahkan kini Chanyeol memeluk Sehun, mengajaknya berputar-putar. Membuatnya sekali lagi, mendapatkan tatapan menjijikan dari orang-orang.

 _Mereka homo ya?_

 _Mereka orang gila ya?_

"Ini tidak seperti yang kalian lihat."

"Aku tidak—kita hanya berteman oke."

"Ini hanya ungkapan kesenangan dan—WHAT THE FUCK CHANYEOL MENJAUHLAH DARIKU."

Sehun menendang Chanyeol hingga terjungkal dan berakhir di lantai, dan Sehun menyesal melakukan itu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Pernah sekali Chanyeol memimpikan Baekhyun memakai gaun pengantin. Berdiri di altar ditemani sang ayah menunggu kedatangannya. Gadis itu terus tersenyum, matanya tidak lepas dari Chanyeol. Membuat jantungnya berbedar kali-kali lipat sampai rasanya semua tamu dalam gereja bisa mendengar detakan jantungnya. Itu merupakan mimpi paling indah kedua setelah mimpi basahnya. Ah, Chanyeol jadi berfikir lebih indah lagi jika model dimimpi basahnya itu adalah Baekhyun. Oh surga dunia ia dapatkan.

"Wow bro, apa kau berniat untuk menembaknya?"

Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk dibangku panjang depan kelasnya, memegang bunga mawar dan Godiva kesukaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk. Terlihat gelisah, menggigit bibir bawahnya beberapa kali.

"Apa kau gugup?"

"Ya. Tentu saja. Bagaimana ini Sehun-ah? Apa Baekhyun akan menerimaku?"

Chanyeol mendekat pada Sehun, memegang kedua tangannya dengan erat. Tubuh mereka saling berdekatan. Membuatnya, lagi-lagi mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari murid-murid yang lain.

 _Ah, jadi akhirnya mereka sudah berpacaran?_

 _Oh so sweet sekali_

 _Menjijikan._

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Chanyeol sinting.

"Lepaskan tanganku bodoh."

"Aku benar-benar takut jika dia hanya menganggapku teman."

Chanyeol menampilkan wajah memelasnya. Mengedipkan matanya beberapakali. _Iyuuh_ menggelikan, dimana tong sampah? Sehun mual seketika.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu."

Dan di sinilah mereka berdua, tidak bertiga maksudku. Di depan gerbang sekolah dengan Baekhyun yang selalu tersenyum, Chanyeol yang terlihat konyol dengan keringat terus menetes di pelipisnya, dan Sehun berada di belakang mereka menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Baekhyun."

"Ya Chanyeol?" oh Tuhan, senyumannya tolong.

"A-aku.."

Kata-katanya yang sudah di susun sejak semalam hilang entah kemana. Sehun memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyukaimu dan dia ingin kau menjadi kekasihnya." Ucap Sehun santai.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya terkejut, menatap Sehun tajam— _apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?_. Sehun balas menatap Chanyeol— _aku hanya membantumu bodoh_ , kemudian mengendikkan bahunya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang untungnya tidak mendengarkan ucapan Sehun, karena Baekhyun sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Chanyeol bernapas lega. Dan kembali, ia memanggil Baekhyun. Kini hatinya sudah mantap.

"Baekhyun."

"Eh, iya. Chanyeol? Aku lupa jika kau masih di sini." Chanyeol tersenyum dan siap mengucapkan isi hatinya, mulutnya sudah terbuka namun—

"Chanyeol kenalkan dia kekasihku Kim Jong In, dan Jong In dia temanku yang ku ceritakan padamu, namanya Park Chanyeol."

WHAT?

APA?

DIA BILANG APA BARUSAN? AKU TIDAK BISA MENDENGAR

Chanyeol dan Sehun diam di tempat masing-masing. Mulut keduanya terbuka lebar dengan mata yang membulat.

Jong In, lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya, dan Chanyeol yang tersadar segera menjabat tangan Jong In. Matanya melihat pria itu dari atas hingga bawah membuat kekasih Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Ucap Chanyeol. Pria itu dengan cepat memberikan bunganya pada Sehun, dan Sehun langsung membuangnya pada tong sampah di dekatnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi duluan ya."

Baekhyun dan Jong In masuk ke dalam mobil dengan senyuman bahagia. Tidak lupa mereka melambaikan tangannya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih diam mematung.

Sehun bersandar pada pagar sekolah ikut melihat kepergian Baekhyun, dan memakan Godiva milik Chanyeol yang akan diberikan untuk Baekhyun.

"Aigoo."

THE END

Finaleehh... semoga kalian suka. Terinspirasi dari MV Hi Suhyun ft. Le Hi – I'm Different. Maaf untuk typo typonya haha. Kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu demi meningkatnya kualitas tulisan saya hehe.


End file.
